


reminder

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s10e01 Extreme Prejudice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my 100-word drabble challenge.</p><p>[drabble, thirteen: She was no stranger to the sound of explosions.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the first segment of the NCIS 10 premiere episode, _Extreme Prejudice_ , dealing with the immediate aftermath of the explosion. Possible mild spoilers if you haven't watched it yet.

Everything was in shambles for a long while after that.  
  
Ziva helped where she could, she really did, but occasionally she had to step back, and just bask in the warmth of the knowledge that the team was back together again.  
  
Her family, safe.  
  
Because this was almost like Israel all over again, and she needed the reminder that it wasn't the same.  
  
She'd meant what she'd said that day in the lab.  
  
Because if Abby couldn't find the good in this situation, then no one else could, and Ziva didn't even stand a chance, not even with a microscope.


End file.
